A Chance of a Lifetime
by alygurl24
Summary: nick and miley setup on a blind date that changed their life


The candlelight made shadows flicker across the wall, giving the room a warm, cozy feeling. Nick gazed about the room growing more proud of him self; as he put the final touches to complete the theme he hoped would help create the mood just right for his blind date that night. Nick had prepared a full course meal for the two of them complete with a dessert; the table was set just so. Now all there was left for Nick to do was wait. And wait is what Nick did and anxiously at that, feeling quite unsure of what would happen. He hoped the night would be a success. But Nick had let his mind to get lost in his thoughts.

Now Nick was not big on blind dates, preferring to do the picking himself. But his brother, Joe, and his girlfriend had been trying to set him up with one of her friends for a while now. He had managed to put it off and dodge it for a while. The pestering, however, did not quite do the same. The one thing Nick could honestly say was that they were very persistent & always manage to counter every argument he threw their way. After putting it off for months, he found himself finally caving him, officially agreeing to this blind date, which had led him to this predicament right now.

Nick soon found himself pacing anxiously still lost in his thoughts when suddenly the doorbell rang and brought him back to reality. He quickly looked at his appearance in the mirror feeling pleased he made his way to the door to welcome his date into his home. Opening the door there stood the most gorgeous of creatures that Nick had ever seen. She was tall, petite and very beautiful. She wore a very flattering blue dress that came to mid thigh leaving her long tan lean legs on display and the blue of the dress also accentuated her piercing blue eyes. She wore little jewelry and a neutral based makeup which really showed off her natural radiant beauty which only made Nick swoon over her all the more.

"Hi, I'm Miley," the girl said putting her hand out. Grabbing her small hand which to his amazement fit perfectly in his, saying, "I'm Nick." A warm welcoming smile spread across her face, as Nick motioned for her to come in. As he closed the door behind them, he blew a breath of air to calm himself and rid himself of the weird feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He had a very good feeling for the night.

Stepping inside she looked around in pure amazement thinking,_ not only does this guy live in a amazing coastal area but he also has a romantic side to him._ Nick came up from behind her catching her look of amazement as she gazed about the room. He could sense that she liked it and he felt a sense of pride and achievement of a job well done. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Nick said, as he gently guided her into the sitting room so they could get comfortable while the meal was still heating.

"Oh um, water would be great please," Miley spoke so sweet and innocently as she took a seat on the couch. "Sure no problem," Nick went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "Thanks." Miley said smiling sweetly up at Nick noticing just how tall he was and how the shirt accentuated his slightly muscular arms. As Nick sat beside Miley on the couch, they continued to converse with each other. Each person really getting a sense of what the other was about.

It was undoubtedly noticeable how attracted to each other they were. As the evening cared on Miley and Nick grew closer; each one taking turn stealing glance after stolen glance of one another when the other was not paying attention; during dinner. And even during the shared hot chocolate molten cake dessert topped with vanilla ice cream.

It amazed both Nick and Miley how fond they were of each other in such a short amount of time and it scared them slightly. After dinner they adjourned in the living room once more; only this time cuddling up with each other on the couch to watch a movie before the night was over. Before they knew it was almost midnight and Miley had work the next morning. "Nick, I'm sorry to cut the night so short, but I have work in the morning and I really must go."

"It's alright, I have work as well in the morning," he said standing up and turning to help Miley up. "The night was fun. I really enjoyed getting to know you Miley." He told her honestly. "Yea, I had a really great time as well. You know, Nick, it was really great to get to know you too." Nick took hold of her hand loving how perfectly their hands fit together and how soft her skin felt against his. He walked her out to her car, Opening the door for her and helping her in, Nick asked, "Would you like to go out again sometime?" Miley's vibrant piercing blues lit up brightly and she spoke a very quick, "yes." Nick smiled that dimpled smiled that Miley loved so much already. "Great, I'll give you a call tomorrow after I get out of work and we'll set something up."

As Nick was about to close the door to her car; Miley grabbed his arm firmly pulling him toward and before he could question her actions, she kissed. A sweet, tender and passionate kiss that sent them both crazy with emotion, she pulled away after a moment or two catching her breath, "Thanks for a great night and I can't wait to do this again." Nick closed the car door and walked back to the walkway in front of his condo, before turning around a slow grin etching itself on his face and watched and she began to start her car to drive away. Only to his stunned amazement she didn't leave. He noticed the puzzled look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

She got out of her car and walked back over to him and said, "My Car won't start." Nick being a gentleman went over to her car and attempted to fix the problem or at least what he thought the problem was. T he end result was laughter at the failed attempts to fix her car. So Nick did the only other manly thing to do, he called Triple A.

While they waited for a tow truck to come and since Nick lived right in front of a beach. They walked hand in hand along to breaking tide in the moonlight continuing their conversation but every now and then splashing each other with the cool ocean salt water. They laughed and kissed and hugged each other. They sat out on the back patio of Nick's condo and watched the sunrise cuddled up. It was then at that precise moment that Nick realized that he had spent the entire night with a woman and not just any ordinary woman. But a beautiful sophisticated woman that he could picture marrying one day. The thought scared him but excited him at the same time.

As the tow truck came and loaded Miley's car , Miley had realized how much she didn't want to leave and how much she loved being with Nick the whole night. She couldn't believe that she had so much fun and it was the first blind date that she went on and the guy didn't try to sleep with her. She didn't want to the night to end but at the same time she couldn't wait for the next date.

Three years and one day later, Nick had arranged a special anniversary surprise for her. He had promised her it would be a night that she would never forget. Nick set up a romantic picnic on the beach behind his condo. He called Miley and told her to be ready by 6 because he was coming to pick her up and take her out. In memoriam of their first date Miley decided to wear the blue dress she wore that day. Miley spent most of her time wondering and thinking up all the possibilities for surprises that nick could be in store for her.

At precisely six on the dot Nick was at her place to get her. Once in the car Nick gave Miley a blind fold and told her to put it on. "Why do I need a Blind fold Nick?" she asked her voice timid. "It's a surprise babe. Trust me you're going to love it," he said all calm. She put the blind fold on smiling as she did so. Nick drove around for a while only to confuse Miley and make her think the place he was taking was further away than it really was.

Helping her out of the car, Nick led her down the pathway to the beach where his surprise for her was set up. Taking the blindfold off, Miley starred in utter shock and amazement at the setting. Nick had laid out a blanket with burning shimmering candles along the border and scattered pink, white and red rose pedals. A picnic basket full of food including chocolate covered strawberries and over to the side in ice pale laid a chilled unopened bottle of wine. Nick took her hand and led her to the blanket and that's when she noticed it. Off to the side attached to the ice bucket with the chilled unopened bottle of wine was a lone heart shaped balloon, attached to it a note. As Miley walked over to the balloon taking a hold of the dangling piece of paper with writing scribbled on it, she read:

_Miley Ray Cyrus, I loved you from our very first date. I loved you from the first time I ever saw you. I can't believe we have only been together for 3 years when it seems like we have been together for so much longer. I know we talked about our lives in the future and where we want to be. Whom we want to be with, and how many children we want to have. Well I tried to picture what my life would be like if I didn't have you and it wouldn't exist honestly. I love you so much and can't picture myself without you. So I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my bride? _

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Miley's piercing blue eyes were now glistening with a fresh coat of tears, turning around she didn't see Nick. For as she was reading the note Nick had slipped away to hide and then kneel in front of her holding an engagement ring he knew she would love. When Miley turned back around to face the ocean and heart shaped balloon, kneeling before her on one knee was Nick holding an engagement. "What do you say Miley? WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he asked. Miley eyes still glistening with tears spoke a shaking "YES" Nick placed the ring on her finger before standing up and embracing her fully. He was completely overcome with emotions as was Miley. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He kissed a bunch of times and wiped away her tears of joy. They continued to embrace and Nick was right, this would be a day that Miley would never forget. The sound of the ocean played over and over again in their mind until nothing felt real anymore.

The End


End file.
